PAMAN
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: {AR} Kendati sudah menjadi pengajar di akademi, Shino selalu meluangkan waktu untuk mengunjungi Guru Kurenai. Hingga kini masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di benaknya setiap datang ke kediaman gurunya itu. Apa benar ia tampak jauh lebih tua dari umurnya? Apakah benar bahwa namanya paling sulit diingat di antara Kiba dan Hinata? [terkait fic PESTA]


**NARUTO** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini | **AR** (masa-masa chapter 700) | **OoC?**

.

.

* * *

 **PAMAN**

* * *

.

.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Kurenai gemar minum-minum. Setidaknya dulu, sebelum kelahiran putrinya, Sarutobi Mirai. Namun bukan berarti kegemarannya itu benar-benar berakhir setelah menjadi seorang ibu. Ada kalanya keinginannya untuk menenggak minuman favoritnya muncul, dan Aburame Shino yang acap kali dibisiki untuk membelikan beberapa botol untuknya.

Untuk itu Shino berniat mampir ke kediaman Kurenai sepulang dari mengajar di akademi, lantaran tadi pagi ia tidak sempat memberikan botol yang ditentengnya di dalam tas kertas itu.

"Paman Shino," sapa gadis kecil yang tengah melambai kepadanya, berjalan dari arah berlawanan bersama wanita yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Siang, Himawari," balasnya yang berhenti sejenak, lalu beralih ke sang ibu yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya, "Yo, Hinata. Dari makam Neji?"

Hinata terkikik pelan, "Kau selalu tepat."

"Tentu saja—seperti menjadi rutinitasmu, di tanggal ini."

Ketiganya lantas berpisah, Shino masih dengan langkah santainya menuju kediaman gurunya. Dari kejauhan tampak Kiba yang sedang berjalan bersisian dengan seorang perempuan ber- _yukata_ terang, dengan tujuan permukiman Inuzuka. Perempuan berambut panjang itu tak lain adalah Tamaki yang sudah meresmikan hubungan dengan Kiba.

Terkadang ia juga berharap segera memiliki pendamping di usianya yang hampir berkepala tiga. Namun, ia merasa belum memungkinkan, apa boleh buat.

Jika mengingat umurnya sekarang, ia juga tak keberatan mendapatkan panggilan paman atau semacamnya. Tetapi, ada satu bocah yang memanggilnya paman sejak usianya masih 20 tahun.

Saat itu ia sampai kepikiran, bertanya-tanya apakah tampangnya tampak lebih tua dari seharusnya?

Kiba yang waktu itu bersamanya, meyakinkannya bahwa ia masih terlihat muda dan tampan—hampir sama tampannya dengan Akamaru. Entah, ia tidak dapat menganggapnya sebagai pujian.

"Eh—Paman."

Bocah yang sempat melintas di benaknya kini berdiri di hadapannya, membukakan pintu kediaman Sarutobi yang baru saja ia bunyikan belnya. Mungkin tidak lagi tepat sebutan bocah itu, karena putri Kurenai ini telah tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja dengan rambut ikal memanjang.

"Oh—Mirai, katanya kau akan ada misi mulai hari ini?"

Mirai yang sudah lengkap dengan rompi anti peluru dan ikat kepala itu mengangguk, kemudian memberinya jalan untuk masuk.

"Sebentar lagi aku ke tempat Kakashi- _san_ dan Gai- _san_ , Paman. Tapi Okaasan memintaku untuk makan siang dulu. Kebetulan Paman datang di saat yang tepat, mari makan bersama kalau begitu, Okaasan masak banyak."

Shino bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Mirai tidak akan senang jika tahu ia membawakan minuman beralkohol untuk sang ibu. Biasanya Kurenai juga sembunyi-sembunyi dari Mirai. Jika dipikir lagi, seharusnya ia memang tidak lagi menuruti keinginan Kurenai, tetapi terkadang ia hanya tak kuasa untuk membantah.

"Hm, anggur madu," gumam Kurenai setelah ditinggal berdua dengan Shino.

Mirai masih menyiapkan tas punggungnya yang berisi perlengkapannya untuk dua sampai tiga hari, serta melakukan kebiasaannya; meminta restu melalui potret ayahnya sebelum bepergian.

"Aku mendapatkannya di pasar gelap."

"Kau memang bisa diandalkan."

"Aku harap ini yang terakhir, Sensei."

"Hah? _Nande_?"

"Mirai—dia seorang _shinobi_ sekarang, dia tidak akan segan menghajarku jika tahu."

Kurenai terkekeh, "Sepertinya aku tahu yang lebih kau cemaskan. Kau hanya tidak mau dibenci olehnya, kan?"

Shino tidak menjawab.

"Tapi kau jangan khawatir, sekarang ini lebih seperti minuman penghangat tubuh saja, dan aku tak akan sering menenggaknya, jadi dia pasti mengerti."

Terdengar langkah kaki Mirai yang kian mendekat. Shino menduduki kursi di meja makan, menuruti undangan Mirai untuk makan siang bersama.

"Shino tidak suka makanan beraroma keras, Mirai."

Mendengar penuturan ibunya, Mirai urung mendekatkan semangkuk _takowasa_ —masakan dari gurita dengan campuran _wasabi_ —yang baru saja diambilkannya. Padahal ia ingin Shino mencicipinya.

"Termasuk makanan kesukaan Okaasan ini?"

"Ya, itu terhitung." Kurenai menduduki kursinya yang biasanya, "Shino suka sayur dan buah, berikan saja saladnya—"

"Apa itu … dimasak oleh Mirai?"

"Eh—ya," sahut Mirai sedikit salah tingkah, "Sebenarnya aku baru belajar, Paman. Aku ingin memasakkan ini untuk Okaasan."

"Coba, kemarikan."

Shino tak peduli permintaannya sangat mengejutkan Kurenai.

.

.

.

"Um, mungkin benar yang dikatakan Okaasan—Paman terlalu memaksakan diri."

Mirai sesekali melirik Shino yang berjalan beriringan dengannya. Penutup mata yang membuat Shino terlihat seperti manusia robot itu memang dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi dari pria ini. Namun belum cukup untuk menjadikannya tidak peka, ia juga mampu menangkap adanya ketidakberesan dari batuk-batuk kecil atau bersin yang sesekali ia dengar dari Shino.

" _Daijoubu_ ," jawab Shino sekenanya sembari menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

Mirai tak lagi bertanya ketika Shino merasakan ada sesuatu yang seakan hendak keluar lagi dari lambungnya. Ia akui, bukan karena masakan Mirai tak sedap, hanya saja ia tidak terbiasa memakan masakan dengan cita rasa yang terlalu kuat. Ditambah _wasabi_ yang membuatnya bersin-bersin, seolah masih menempel di rongga hidungnya.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Shino turut menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian ia tersadar bahwa itu pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah ia lontarkan di hadapan seseorang yang ia harapkan tidak mendengar itu darinya.

"Paman kurang fokus, ya—ini sudah di depan rumah Gai- _san_. Jadi … aku akan segera masuk."

Shino mengangguk disertai rasa canggung, tapi itu tersamar dengan baik.

"Sampai jumpa tiga hari lagi, Paman," pamit Mirai seraya berbalik.

Mirai baru mengambil langkah ketiga tatkala bahunya ditahan dari belakang, membuatnya terhenti seketika.

"Ada yang ingin ku pastikan terlebih dulu."

Shino sudah menunggu lama untuk memiliki kesempatan seperti ini, jadi ia tidak akan menyiakannya lagi.

"Apa itu, Paman?"

Mirai merasakan kegugupan yang secara tiba-tiba menjalari tubuhnya, seiring dengan sosok di belakang punggungnya yang lebih mendekat. Tubuh tinggi Shino menciptakan bayangan di tanah, seakan memayunginya di bawah sinar matahari menjelang sore yang terbilang masih terik.

"Kau memanggil Kiba dan Hinata dengan nama mereka, tapi kau memperlakukanku dengan berbeda." Shino tidak berbasa-basi, "Kau sampai sekarang tidak hafal namaku, atau—"

"Aku tahu, dan aku ingat," sahut Mirai cepat.

"Lalu?"

"Terkadang tidak dibutuhkan alasan untuk suatu hal, bukan?"

Pria di belakang punggung Mirai itu tersenyum sedikit. Jikalau bayangan seperti pantulan cermin, tentu Mirai yang menunduk akan dapat menemukan senyumnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu," bisiknya lirih bak desiran angin yang begitu lemah.

"Eh?"

"Tidak ada alasan," imbuh Shino sebelum Mirai mempertanyakannya, "—seperti … kenapa kau masih saja memanggilku paman."

Dada Shino yang nyaris bersinggungan dengan punggung Mirai membuat keduanya tampak begitu dekat. Posisi itu dapat menciptakan banyak persepsi, lebih-lebih untuk yang melihat mereka dari sudut yang salah. Apalagi kepala Shino sedikit maju menjangkau telinga Mirai ketika ia berbisik.

"Oi, oi, Shino! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Mirai-ku!" pekik Gai dari atas kursi rodanya.

Di belakang Gai, ada Kakashi yang terlihat tersenyum di balik maskernya. Setelah memutuskan untuk pensiun dari jabatannya sebagai _hokage_ , ia lebih banyak meluangkan waktu dengan Gai seperti sekarang sambil mengenang masa lalu. Ada kalanya ia mendorongkan kursi roda Gai sambil berjalan-jalan bersama Mirai—putri dari mendiang sahabat mereka berdua yang begitu berharga.

Shino hanya mengangkat telapak tangannya dengan tampang kurang antusias untuk membalas sapaan Gai. Bukannya ia tidak menghargai mereka, tetapi raut wajahnya memang selalu terlihat demikian, dan mereka yang mengenalnya tentu dapat mengerti.

"Ah, mereka sudah menungguku, Paman." Mirai berusaha tetap berbicara wajar di tengah kekikukan yang ia rasakan.

"Aku tidak suka mengulang kata-kataku dua kali, tapi aku yakin kau tadi mendengarku."

Perkataan Shino kembali menahan langkah pendek Mirai.

"Jika kau tak memberi jawaban sampai tiga hari ke depan, aku anggap kau sepakat."

"Hah? Maksud Paman?"

Tempat Shino berdiri hanya menyisakan kepulan asap tipis dengan beberapa serangga yang turut terbang menjauh, meninggalkan Mirai dalam keterperangahan ketika membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Shino- _san no baka_! Aku kan tidak akan pulang sebelum tiga hari!"

Tak jauh dari Mirai yang gusar sembari mengacak rambut gelapnya hingga tampak semakin acak-acakan, Kakashi hanya menggeleng tanpa minat mendapati Gai mendadak emosional, bak seorang ayah yang baru menyadari bahwa putri kecilnya sudah beranjak dewasa.

"Hiks, akhirnya aku dapat melihat semangat masa muda dari Mirai-ku. Tapi tetap saja aku belum siap—hiks. Asuma~ lihatlah putri kita~ kau pasti juga menangis haru sepertiku sekarang, kan?"

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

Panggilannya campur aduk wkwk biarlah.

Teringat Shino yang lahir **23 Januari** , jadi ingin menulis fanfiksi ringan untuknya, meski masih lama dan bukan benar-benar bertema ulang tahun.

 **Thanks~**


End file.
